Notre
by miku13
Summary: [UA] Chaque personne possède une âme-sœur, il suffit seulement de croire au destin pour avoir la chance de la rencontrer enfin et pouvoir vivre pleinement son bonheur depuis longtemps dû. Harry/OC


**Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Mais certains personnages sortent de mon imagination !**

 **Note de l'auteure : J'ai écris ce petit OS pour fêter notre trois d'amitié avec ma petite étoile. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. En ce qui concerne mon HPDM « Mon plus grand secret », le chapitre 7 est bientôt fini.**

 _ **Notre rencontre**_

La jeune femme suivit son nouvel employeur à l'arrière boutique où il lui montra les tâches qu'elle devra réaliser chaque matin. Il la laissa ensuite en compagnie du deuxième pâtissier afin qu'elle commence son travail.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elle avait commencé à travailler dans ce salon de thé. Quand elle avait vu l'annonce qui annonçait qu'ils recherchaient un deuxième pâtissier, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à poser sa candidature.

Elle était entrain de réaliser des éclairs à la myrtille avec l'aide de John, l'autre pâtissier, lorsqu'un jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau fit son entrée dans les cuisines. La jeune femme fut quelque peu surprise et faillit en lâcher sa maryse.

-Oh tu es de retour de tes vacances, s'exclama John. Alors comment c'était ?

-Vraiment super, répondit le brun avec un sourire joyeux

Les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent une discussion sur les vacances du plus jeune jusqu'au moment où John fut appelé par le patron pour avoir la liste des commandes à faire. Le brun posa enfin son regard sur la jeune femme qui avait continué son travail sans les interrompre une seule fois.

-Tu es l'apprentie de John ?

La jeune femme releva son regard sur lui et secoua négativement la tête.

-Je suis la nouvelle pâtissière, répondit-elle

-Oh je vois. J'ai pensé que tu étais son apprenti car le patron n'a jamais voulu engager une femme avant toi.

-Il faut croire qu'il a succombé à mes pâtisseries.

Bon ce n'était pas totalement faux, il est vrai qu'il avait beaucoup apprécié ses profiteroles à la mangue mais il l'avait aussi tout de suite engagé quand il avait su qui était sa cousine, uns célèbre styliste dont il appréciait les créations.

Le jeune brun lui sourit, enchanté d'avoir une femme comme collègue de travail.

-Je m'appelle Harry. Je suis l'un des barista.

-Enchantée, répondit-elle. Je me nomme Morgane.

Ils se sourirent mais ne purent continuer leur discussion, Harry devait commencer son service.

* * *

 _ **Notre rapprochement**_

Morgane n'avait pas pu refuser cette soirée. Elle avait été menacée par sa cousine qui lui avait juré de diffuser une photo d'elle très compromettante si elle ne venait pas avec elle à la soirée d'inauguration de sa nouvelle collection.

Elle se tenait donc aux côtés de sa cousine devant des personnes aux sourires hypocrites tout comme leurs paroles. Elle détestait ce genre de personnes tout comme sa cousine, qui ne mâchait pas ses mots pour leur enlever toute envie de la prendre pour une idiote écervelée. Elle se rappellerait encore longtemps du mannequin qui avait fais une scène car il n'avait pas eu la marque d'eau gazeuse exigée, il n'avait plus osé recommencer quand ce qu'il avait récolté fut une bonne douche glaciale.

Elle soupira discrètement puis s'éclipsa pour se rendre sur le balcon afin de prendre l'air, elle suffoquait un peu dans cette grande salle de réception.

-Tu n'aimes pas ce genre de petites fêtes non plus ? Retentit une voix grave derrière elle

Morgane sursauta et se retourna pour croiser le regard rieur de Harry. Il s'approcha et se plaça à sa gauche, admirant le ciel étoilé.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander

-J'y ai été traîné par mon meilleur ami. Et toi ? Je ne te voyais pas fan de ces réceptions.

-J'ai été menacée par ma cousine pour me forcer à venir.

Les deux jeunes rirent, il fallait croire qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance. Ils se mirent donc à parler des deux énergumènes qui savaient s'y prendre pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient d'eux.

Le temps passa et la nuit se fit plus fraîche. Morgane frissonna à la nouvelle brise, elle ne portait qu'une fine robe bleue et un petit châle sur les épaules. Peu pour la réchauffer en somme. Elle releva la tête pour croiser un regard doux lorsqu'elle sentit une nouvelle source de chaleur sur ses épaules. En effet, Harry avait déposé sa veste sur elle pour la réchauffer. Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide et des rougeurs prirent place sur ses joues.

* * *

 _ **Notre premier rendez-vous**_

Morgane ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa cousine, Noëmie, courir partout pour lui trouver la tenue parfaite pour son rendez-vous avec le brun, aux très belles fesses d'après sa cousine.

Elle l'avait réveillé très tôt pour être sûr qu'elle ait le temps de la rendre belle pour le faire baver et l'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs. Cela faisait donc déjà deux heures qu'elle cherchait une tenue qui la rendrait irrésistible sans trop en faire.

-C'est juste un rendez-vous, dit Morgane

Cela stoppa net Noëmie qui la regarda avec des yeux de hibou.

-Ce n'est pas juste un rendez-vous ! Mr Sexy a porté son dévolu sur toi et tu vas l'obtenir dans ton lit !

-Il ne se passera rien. Après ce rendez-vous, il se rendra compte que je ne suis qu'une collègue de travail.

Noëmie s'approcha du lit sur lequel Morgane était assise et attrapa son visage pour le lever dans sa direction.

-Tu es une personne merveilleuse ma petite étoile ! Je t'interdis de te dévaloriser. Tu es la personne la plus belle que je connaisse et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es ma cousine. Tu es généreuse, attendrissante, amusante, toujours là pour redonner le sourire en cachant tes proches peines pour n'inquiéter personne. Alors je vais faire tout mon possible pour qu'il te voit tel que moi je te vois !

Noëmie lui sourit puis retourna à la recherche d'une tenue qu'elle finit par trouver une demie-heure plus tard. Quand Morgane fut habillée, sa cousine s'occupa de ses cheveux, les lissant puis les bouclant légèrement vers le bas. Ensuite elle la maquilla très légèrement et sourit en voyant son œuvre. Elle essuya une larme invisible au coin de son œil clamant être fier de sa fille qui grandissait trop vite, faisant rire Morgane pour ses idioties.

La jeune femme attendit seulement quelques minutes en bas de son immeuble avant que Harry n'arrive et la fit monter dans sa voiture sans avoir d'abord oublier de la complimenter la faisant rougir.

Il l'emmena dans un parc devant un petit étang où une couverture y était déposée près d'un arbre ainsi qu'un panier garni de nourritures. Ils dégustèrent le pique-nique préparé par le jeune homme. Cette attention avait séduite Morgane, elle préférait ces petits gestes simples plutôt que des gestes trop surfaits.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment ensemble, se racontant des anecdotes pour encore plus se connaître. Morgane appréciait de plus en plus Harry et cela était réciproque en vu des gestes tendres qu'il avait envers elle.

* * *

 _ **Notre premier baiser**_

La journée avait été épuisante pour Morgane, les clients étaient bien plus nombreux à cette période de l'année. Les fêtes approchaient et cela se faisait ressentir.

Elle rangea les derniers ustensiles qu'elle venait de nettoyer pour éteignit les lumières et sortit des cuisines. Elle se rendit aux vestiaires et troqua sa tenue de travail contre son jean et son pull. Elle enfila son manteau, attrapa son sac et se dirigea enfin vers la sortie.

-Tu as fini pour aujourd'hui ?

Elle se tourna vers Harry et hocha la tête. Il lui sourit et après avoir attraper sa veste la rejoignit.

-Laisse moi te raccompagner alors.

Elle lui sourit et ils sortirent tous les deux du salon de thé. Habitant non loin de là, ils firent donc le chemin à pied. Mais leurs pas ralentirent quand les premiers flocons de l'année descendirent du ciel gris. Morgane souleva l'une de ses mains vers le ciel et sourit en sentant les flocons glisser sur ses doigts vers sa paume ouverte.

Devant cette scène, Harry s'approcha un peu plus et vint déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début surprise, Morgane finit par répondre au baiser faisant sourire de bonheur le jeune brun.

Quand il se recula, Harry lui caressa la joue puis enlaça leurs doigts ensemble et muettement ils décidèrent de passer par le parc pour prolonger ce délicieux et doux moment.

* * *

* * *

 _ **Notre mariage**_

Morgane était assise sur une chaise en face d'une grande coiffeuse. Derrière elle se trouvait sa cousine qui la coiffait.

-Tu es superbe ma petite étoile. Je suis si heureuse que tu ais enfin trouver l'homme qui te comblera chaque jour sur tous les plans.

Morgane sourit et serra ses doigts autour du poignet de Noëmie. Oui, elle avait eu la chance de rencontrer son âme-sœur. Elle avait succombé à ses yeux émeraudes dès le premier regard échangé. Elle l'avait apprécié dès les premières paroles prononcées, sa voix douce au timbre grave l'avait tout de suite transporté. Elle avait tout simplement eu un coup de foudre pour cet homme qui avait su la voir vraiment. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir ses sentiments partagés mais le destin lui avait fais un magnifique cadeau comme pour se pardonner des tragiques événements qu'il lui avait fais subir dans son passé.

Encore aujourd'hui, elle pensait être en plein rêve. Cela faisait déjà un peu plus de deux ans qu'elle était en couple avec Harry. Et il y a quelques mois, à leur anniversaire, il lui avait fais le plus beau cadeau, il l'avait demandé en mariage. Elle avait été si émue qu'elle n'avait pas pu empêcher ses larmes de glisser le long de ses joues et de crier un oui retentissant en voyant la panique de Harry qui pensait qu'elle allait refuser.

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme d'une cinquantaines d'années entra, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha vers les deux jeunes femmes.

-Tu es magnifique, dit-elle en enlaçant Morgane

-Vous êtes venus ! Répliqua surprise Noëmie

-Bien sûr ! Pensiez-vous que nous allions rater le mariage de notre deuxième fille.

Le cœur de Morgane rata un battement et des larmes vint s'échouer sur ses joues. À la mort de ses parents lorsqu'elle avait une dizaine d'années, la famille de sa cousine l'avait recueilli mais elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'être un poids pour eux, d'être en trop.

-Oh il ne faut pas pleurer. Ton futur mari va penser que nous te martyrisons sinon, rigola la patriarche de la famille

Morgane sourit et essuya ses larmes avec le mouchoir qu'elle lui tendit. Elle se sentait enfin complète, elle avait une famille merveilleuse et un futur mari extraordinaire.

Son cœur battait si vite dans sa poitrine, dans quelques instants elle le reverrait et ils seront unis pour la vie. Le père de sa cousine lui fit un doux sourire et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle lui sourit à son tour et serra son avant-bras qu'elle tenait dans sa fine main. Elle avait été si heureuse en apprenant qu'il la conduirait jusqu'à l'autel. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent pour qu'elle fasse son entrée, elle sut qu'elle avait fais le bon choix et qu'elle aurait une vie heureuse à ses côtés.

Les vœux furent échangés dans une atmosphère émotive, les convives ne purent empêcher leurs larmes de couler face à tout ce bonheur. Il y eut aussi des rires dans l'assemblée à l'échange du baiser pour finaliser leur union. Sa cousine n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque idiote qui avait même fais rire le prêtre.

La réception fut merveilleuse. Morgane avait été dans une bulle dans les bras protecteurs de son mari lors de leur première danse. Cette nuit-là, elle remercia sa cousine de l'avoir emmené de force avec elle dans ce pays où elle avait rencontrer la personne destinée à panser ses peines et à la combler de bonheur.

* * *

 _ **Notre premier enfant**_

Morgane avait appris il y a quelques jours qu'elle attendait un heureux événement depuis trois mois. Quand elle avait annoncé la nouvelle à Harry, il avait sauté de joie et l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la faire tournailler la faisant rire. Dans quelques mois naîtrait leur premier enfant comblant un peu plus ces deux jeunes mariés.

L'annonce à leur famille s'était faite lors d'un repas les réunissant tous, les félicitations avaient fusé dans la pièce. Malheureusement en était venu le moment de la question de qui sera la marraine et le parrain de l'enfant.

-Quelle question idiote, dit Noëmie. Sa marraine sera bien sûr moi.

-Et moi je serai son parrain, répliqua une autre voix

-Toi son parrain ? Pitié non, tu risques de le contaminer avec ton idiotie !

Les deux jeunes gens se fusillèrent du regard.

-Je suis bien plus intelligent et distingué que toi ! dit-il

-Tu ne savais pas à quoi servait un balai avant que je ne te le dise. Ce gosse ne saura rien faire de ses dix doigts avec toi dans son entourage.

-Je-

-Ça suffit, dit Morgane excédée par leur comportement. Nous n'avons pas encore décidé donc changeons de sujet.

Malheureusement à leur grand désespoir, les convives amenèrent le sujet des prénoms et le meilleur ami de Harry qui n'était autre que Draco commença une nouvelle dispute avec Noëmie, la cousine de Morgane. Les jeunes mariés se regardèrent excédés par eux mais peut-être que le destin les aiderait à trouver enfin la paix.

Le jour de l'accouchement, Harry s'était pris plusieurs portes, avait glissé sur le sol et avait eu quelques cheveux arrachés quand il avait enfin rejoins sa femme dans la salle de travail. L'accouchement avait duré plusieurs heures mais les deux jeunes parents étaient heureux de tenir dans leurs bras leur petit garçon qu'ils avaient prénommé Aaron. Leur petite famille venait de s'agrandir.

Chaque personne possède une âme-sœur, il suffit seulement de croire au destin pour avoir la chance de la rencontrer enfin et pouvoir vivre pleinement son bonheur depuis longtemps dû.


End file.
